


Flower crowns and fuzzy socks.

by xAnnaPizza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And tiny, Bottom Louis, Louis giggles, M/M, That's it, Top Harry, and adorable i'm dying, basically me except i'm not cute or adorable in any way, bc I'm too awkward to write smut, but not a lot, flowercrowns, harry loves him, he's also very stubborn, i wrote this in like twenty minutes no joke, it's very fluffy, louis is so cute, louis wears fuzzy socks bc I'm a sucker for that, more of a drabble, that's the story in one word, there's like a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAnnaPizza/pseuds/xAnnaPizza
Summary: "AU where Louis is tiny and cute but wants to be tough so he tells his boyfriend Harry he would never wear a flower crown, but when Harry’s asleep, he sneaks out of bed to try one on and Harry wakes up because Louis isn’t there to cuddle with and he finds him posing in a mirror with a flower crown on his head giggling and making cute faces."ORJust fluff and a tiny, sassy Louis secretly loving flower crowns.





	Flower crowns and fuzzy socks.

**Author's Note:**

> • *OMG* I'm actually proud I made this up, can you imagine.
> 
> • This is my first Larry one-shot, yay.
> 
> • It's actually more of a drabble tbh.
> 
> • Leave a comment if you enjoyed this.
> 
> • there could be errors but I'm too lazy to check.
> 
> • Please leave a prompt, I'll give you a cookie.
> 
> Bye xx

“I’m not wearing a flower crown, Harry. I’m way too tough and cool to do that!” Louis huffed, looking up at his boyfriend with a frown and a cute pout on his lips. Said boy was trying to keep a serious expression and hold in his smile; his boyfriend was just too adorable, it should be illegal.

“But Lou, it would look amazing on you! And the colors really match your eyes.” The curly-haired boy loved teasing Louis like this, just because the smaller lad was really cute when he got mad. That, and after an ‘argument’ like this, they always ended with Louis getting annoyed of Harry and starting to kiss him just to shut him up. But that part had yet to come. Louis was actually stomping his little, in sock-covered feet, with a frustrated expression on his beautiful face. “Please, babe? For me?” Louis let out another small huff. “I said no, Harry.”

“Just once?” the taller man asked him again, knowing exactly how to press Louis’ buttons, who started to get furious now. “No, Harry! Now, shut up.” Harry smirked. “Come on, love. Just for me? Imagine how beautiful you would lo-”

Harry was interrupted by a tiny body getting launched at him, and only seconds later, he felt two soft lips on his.  The kiss was passionate, flavored with frustration and lust, but also full of love. He immediately started kissing back, holding on to the smaller boy’s waist. The kiss soon turned heated, and Harry started pressing kisses to Louis’ neck, who tilted his head to give his boyfriend more access, and moaned when said boy found his sweet spot. The taller lad returned the moan when small hands were tangled into his curls, pulling on them roughly. Harry moved his hands to Louis’ thighs, easily hauling up the small, hot body. He walked them over to the bed, throwing Louis onto the sheets, making him bounce back up a bit. Harry covered the other boy’s tiny completely with his own, larger one. He ducked down, biting the older boy’s earlobe.

“You sure you don’t want to wear that flower crown.” His obnoxious laugh filled the room for a moment, before he was pulled down for another kiss by a growling Louis.

 

-

 

It was already past midnight when a tiny, curvy body slid out of his lovers arms and the sheets, softly landing onto the floor with his small, in fuzzy socks covered feet. The boy, only dressed in some briefs and one of his boyfriend’s band shirts walked over to the dresser. Standing on his tippy toes, he could just reach the shelf with a blue flower crown on it. After grabbing it, he left the bedroom, walking into the living room, where he turned on some lights, before standing right in front of their big, life-sized mirror. He placed the flower crown on his head, adjusting some brown locks that were peeking from under it. Looking at his reflection, he tilted his head a bit before making a pirouette.

 

Meanwhile, Harry has woken up, frowning when he couldn’t cuddle with the other boy. Still sleepy, he got up and entered the living room, where he had heard soft noises coming from. There in the middle of the room, he could see his boyfriend, wearing one of his shirts and a flower crown. The boy was giggling at his reflection, making cute duckfaces and scrunching up his nose in an adorable manner. Harry walked over to him with a soft smile, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s waist. He placed a soft kiss on top of his head, before resting his chin onto the silky-feeling locks.

“I see you do like the flower crown, huh.” He laughed when Louis started mumbling, placing one of his hands over his mouth. “It’s okay, baby. You look amazing. Let’s go to bed, I’m tired.” He took one of the small hands in his, pulling him towards their bedroom again. The flower crown was carefully placed onto the nightstand, before the two shared a sweet kiss and cuddled closer.

Just before Louis drifted off to sleep again, he softly mumbled an “I love you”. Harry smiled, wondering how he got so lucky to call this beautiful man his, and returned the words. “I love you too babe, so much.”


End file.
